


Sega Stoners 2: Sexier than Ever

by HWwrites



Series: Sega Stoner Adventures [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Birds, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Dustin - Freeform, First Time, Guess whose back bitchessss, Halloween (2018) - Freeform, It makes sense, M/M, Making Out, Might as well be me, My Love, Needles, Probably poorly written smut, Sega Stoners, Smut, Storms, Supportive Michael Mell, The Squip - Freeform, also it mentions the movie, am i projecting onto Dustin, and someone has to make them content, aracdes, as expected, at least i think its mainly fluff, backing, be less single, be less single verse, but feel free to do so if you want to, but fuck it i had fun, but i couldnt contain myself, but i made that scene up so no spoilers, but mainly fluff, comments are so fucking welcomed, dont worry no one gets drunk, fear of birds, fear of needles, he is best boy, i would actually cry if someone made them a story, is a cock block, jeremy is sick of the squip, my knight, or art, safe sex, thats right, thats their ship name lol, the underage tag only because they are 17, these tags are all over the place omg, was not planning on doing a part two, yep, yes yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWwrites/pseuds/HWwrites
Summary: It's been a couple of weeks since their second date, and it's finally time that Jeremy and Dustin go on their third date. Jeremy is ready to actually try and be himself, but with the Squip in the way, will Jeremy be able to ignore it and enjoy his time with Dustin?This can be read as a stand alone story, but it will probably make more sense if you read part one. Smut is in chapter two and not really important to the story so it is skip able!





	1. The Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalagirl16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalagirl16/gifts), [sardonicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicat/gifts).



> Guess who is at it again. So there is some brief talk of needles as a warning. There is also smut in chapter two, i will put some  
> +++++++++++  
> to signal where you can go to chapter two, but if smut is not your thing, you can read straight through and read the notes at the end to get a brief summary of what happened!

    Things between Jeremy and Dustin became close after that Saturday. First of all, Dustin started showing up more at school, but it only seemed to be before school, Jeremy’s free period, and lunch. There was also the occasion where he showed up after school. The other thing Jeremy noticed is that Dustin seemed more lucid, his eyes less red. His smile more real and less high. Though his personality didn’t really change, he was still easy going and nice, and very _very_ flirty….at least with Jeremy it seems. He just was so... _easy_ to be with. Not that Jeremy didn’t enjoy hanging with Michael anymore, it was actually Dustin that gave him the courage to open up to his best friend. But another thing different about Dustin from Michael is that...well he couldn’t exactly make out with Michael, so there was that.

 

    That was also a new adventure, kissing. They weren’t a couple for PDA, if they even were a couple that is. Jeremy considered them together, but a nagging part of him told him that he was wrong.  The battle was mainly because Jeremy didn’t know if their hangouts were dates or just that, hanging out. But those seemed to have changed too, they didn’t get high as much. Which was fine, because as Jeremy got more comfortable around Dustin, he didn’t feel the need to be high to get close. Though the Squip was the only downside of staying sober.  Always giving him “tips” in the back of his mind, if Jeremy was suddenly insistent on smoking, Dustin didn’t question it.

 

“Hey bitch.”

 

Jeremy snapped out of his thoughts as Michael took the seat next to him. Dustin had to leave early, so he wasn’t there for lunch.

 

“I see Lover Boy left you a gift.” Michael teased as he took a sip from his slushie. Jeremy flushed as he looked at what Michael was talking about. After the whole bake sale event with Christine, Dustin did decide to help out. Actually, the sale was such a big hit, they had to make more sweets, he was there to help speed up the baking. And Jeremy means _speed up_. Turns out before weed got mixed in, Christine and Dustin would bake all the time, Jeremy was left struggling behind as the two of them quickly found their rhythm, almost liked they never stopped baking.  That had meant Jeremy was on clean up duty, but the way Dustin’s face lit up when he complimented his cooking was so worth it. It had also the right thing to say apparently, because after that it seemed that Dustin was bringing in some new treat for Jeremy to try. Not that he was complaining, it was always delicious.  

 

Today’s dessert was homemade cheesecake, and by homemade he means the cheesecake you can get in the box. You know the kind, some powder, milk, sugar and sitting in the fridge for a few hours and boom, cheesecake. Sure, it wasn’t fancy, but it still made Jeremy happy that he was even cooked something. That and it was Oreo, so definitely okay with that.

 

“You’re just jealous I have cheesecake and you don’t.” Jeremy said, taking a bite of the treat to prove his point.  Michael rolled his eyes.

 

“At least I don’t have a Canigula fetish.”

 

Jeremy choked, coughing as Michael hit his back. It was not helping that Michael was laughing hard as he was obviously _dying_.

 

“ _What?!_ ” Jeremy wheezed.

 

“First Christine, then her cousin Dustin, you totally have a thing for her family.”

 

“I hate you so fucking much.”

 

“I know.” Michael smirked.

 

_I mean, is Michael wrong?_

 

I _swear_ to whatever fucking God is out there, if you join in-

 

“Jeremy? You okay? It was a joke dude.” Michael said, now looking concerned. Jeremy snapped out of it, not realizing that he had been staring intensely at nothing as he fought with the Squip.

 

“W-What? Yeah, sorry I’m fine.” Michael frowned, but dropped it. Jeremy cleared his throat, changing the subject. Yes, while he _did_ open up to Michael about what had happened with the Squip, he hadn’t exactly told the truth either. He just said that he occasionally hears it, not actively. Glad to see he is still a shitty friend.

 

“I have a date with Dustin tonight.” Abort, Abort, worse topic to talk about _ever_. Michael’s eyebrows rose.

 

“So? Haven’t you guys been on like, 15 dates at this point?”

 

“No, this is different.” He said, “All those times we just hung out at each other's houses and just played games or watched movies, but this time he actually wants to take me somewhere.”

 

And not to mention it’s their third date.  All of Dustin’s jokes about ‘putting out’ on the third date have been getting to him a bit. He finally got the courage to get handsy when they make out, but full on fucking? That made him break out into a nervous sweat.

 

“Why are you so nervous?” Michael asked.

 

“Because...Because I _really_ like Dustin, and don’t want to mess this up.”

 

“Okay, ready for some sage dating advice?”

 

“Michael, the closest to a date you have ever had was when we accidentally kissed when we were like, 12.”

 

“Shut the fuck up and listen.” Michael started to lean really close to Jeremy’s face. “Be. Yourself.” He said simply, then pulled away.

 

“But the real me _sucks_.” Jeremy sighed.

 

Michael hit the back of his head, “Ow, Hey what the hell!”

 

“I do not want to hear any of that bullshit Jeremy, if Dustin didn’t like you he would not be coming around to school to see _only_ you. Would not be making you food and most _definitely_ would not be sober for, what? Like three weeks?  You are changing him and he totally likes you. And if he doesn’t I will make sure no one buys weeds from him again.”

 

Michael...did have some points. “Thanks...I think?”

 

“No problem, but I really mean it Jeremy.”

 

Jeremy smiled, “I appreciate it.”

 

Be yourself? Yeah, Jeremy can do that. It’s going to be _so_ easy. Like taking candy from a baby.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


This is not easy, repeat, this is _not_ easy. Jeremy is pacing in his room, muttering to himself. It’s about, two hours until his date.  He is absolutely _freaking out_. Dustin failed to tell him what exactly they were doing, so Jeremy doesn’t know how to prepare. Mainly, what the hell does he wear? He could wear his normal clothes, but Jeremy feels that might be under dressing. Yet, he also didn’t think he should go as far as slacks, so now Jeremy is stuck in this weird limbo.  He doubts Dustin will be super dressed up either.

    “Fuck.”

 

    _I can see you are under immense stress._

 

    Woah, really? Had _no_ idea.

 

    _This can all go away if you just let me help._

 

    Normally Jeremy would tell it to fuck off. He doesn’t want or need that stupid Tic-Tac’s help, but he was desperate right now. He wanted this to be perfect.

 

“....Fine.”

 

The Squip fazed into his line of sight, a satisfied grin on its face.

 

_Maybe you do have some hope after all._

 

“I can tell this is going to be a mistake.”

 

_Jeremy, I am only he-_

 

“Here in my best interest, Blah Blah Blah, just help.”

 

Not phased at all, the Squip walked over to his closet. It seemed to judge every single item in there, probably would have made Jeremy leave the house and go shopping if they weren’t so short on time. After what felt like forever, it pointed to some options.

 

_These are suitable for tonight’s date._

 

Jeremy walked over, grabbing the items that the Squip had chosen. Some of it was stuff he was forced to buy when he was under the Squip’s control. It was the only pair of super skinny jeans that Jeremy owned, also the only black paired he owned. You could even dare to call them “edgy” because one of the legs has a pre-made rip in the knee.  However, the top was more Jeremy’s speed. It was a sweatshirt, but wasn’t heavy at all but would keep you warm. The shoulders and sleeves were navy blue, a light blue stripe, then white the rest of the way down.

 

_Put on the converse that I told you to buy._

 

He nodded, doing as instructed without a second thought. Jeremy pulled them on then looked in the mirror. He...didn’t look half bad. Honestly, if the Squip wasn’t such a douche and was just to help him dress better, Jeremy would be _more_ than okay with that.

 

_Tuck in the front of the sweatshirt._

 

“What? Why?”

 

_Do you not understand anything about fashion?_

 

“You literally just took 20 minutes to choose two items from my closet, I think you know my knowledge on fashion.”

 

The Squip rolled it’s eyes.

 

_Whatever, we have a more pressing matter, your hair._

 

There was no argument there. It was no secret that Jeremy had no idea how to tame his curls. He gets it from his Dad, who obviously had no idea how to do his hair either. He walked to the bathroom, Squip staring intensely at Jeremy, much like it had when it was selecting clothes.  

 

_Pick up the comb._

 

This proceeded to Jeremy trying, and failing, to follow the Squip’s instructions on how to style his hair. He was starting to look like a wet dog with all the water he was being forced to use trying to wash out any product.

 

“Fuck this.” He huffed, “Even _you_ can’t fix this.”

 

_If you just let me take control-_

 

“There is no chance in Hell I am letting you do that. I’d rather look like a mess.” If he played his cards right, he could dry his hair some. Which in the end made it look a bit messier than before, but Jeremy will take it. There was about 30 minutes left.

 

_Now, to handle that acne-_

 

“I am drawing the line _right now_ . I want you to leave me alone tonight, you got to help get me ready, but that is _all_ you get to do.”

 

_Oh really? And what are you going to do tonight?_

 

“What do you mean?”

 

_It is the third date Jeremy, or have you forgotten?_

 

Jeremy swallowed, looking away from the Squip. He knew exactly what it was talking about.  “So? Dustin could have been joking, doesn’t mean that it will happen.”

 

Not that Jeremy _doesn’t_ want it to happen, but he was nervous. Sure, he watches a shit ton of porn, but that is a far reach from the real deal. The most action he has ever gotten was when he was ‘dating’ Brooke and they kissed, or...Halloween. And He definitely does not count that.

 

_I am just trying to be useful to you._

 

“What, you want to help me get dick downed?” Jeremy deadpanned, “I’m good. I’d rather be myself, thanks. Whether something happens or not, I get to hang out with Dustin.”

 

He let Michael’s words run through his head from lunch. Jeremy just has to be himself because Dustin likes the _real_ him, not some fake version.

 

_Fine._

 

The Squip faded out of sight, but Jeremy knew that was far from the last time he was going to see it. Not that he could dwell on it too much, because there was a knock on the door. Dustin must be here. Rushing down the stairs to the door, Jeremy took one last quick look at himself and swung open the door.  Jeremy can do this, be himself. This is totally fine. However, upon opening the door, it was like his brain totally froze up.

 

    First of all, _What the fuck?_ Like, what? Dustin was attractive sure, but he has absolutely no right looking like this. He cleans up really well, which Jeremy wasn’t ready for. His normal shorts were replaced with fitting jeans, and there was no Sonic shirt and blue flannel in sight.  Instead there was cream colored sweater with black stripes, and an off white coat, to top it all off he still had his hat on. To Jeremy though he thought that was endearing and cute.

 

    “See something you like?”

   

    Jeremy blushed, realizing that he had to snap his jaw shut. He cleared his throat, okay this is fine. Just say something smooth, something cool.

 

“Just looking at a snack.”

 

_If I could delete myself Jeremy, I would._

 

You and me both, Squip. Jesus, that made Jeremy start sweating nervously now. How could he forget something as important as his lack of flirting ability? However, Dustin’s laugh rang through the air and his smile lit up his whole face. It was nice to see his cheeks turn darker as well.

 

“Not so bad yourself, Freckles. Ready to go?”

 

Jeremy nodded, locking the house door behind him. He stepped next to Dustin and couldn’t help the smile on his face as their fingers intertwined between them. Sure, his hands may have been clammy with nerves, but Dustin was squeezing his hand on the way to the car and all that tension melted away. So far, so good.

 

“So, what’s the plan?” Jeremy asked.  

 

Dustin shrugged, “Kinda just winging it if I am being honest.”

 

Okay, Jeremy can handle that. He has long since accepted that Dustin just kinda goes with the flow. That’s how their first date went, just doing what they wanted. Maybe he can give them a suggestion?

 

“Maybe we can catch a movie or something?”

 

“Yeah, we can check out what they have.” Dustin smiled, opening the car door for Jeremy.

 

“Such a gentleman.”

 

“Just for you Freckles.”

 

Jeremy laughed as he got in, buckling his seatbelt. Dustin got in and started driving. There was a comfortable silence over them as he looked out his window. His head turned when he felt a hand on his leg. Dustin’s hand was just resting on his thigh, not suggestively or anything but it was still making Jeremy blush. He hesitantly rested his hand on top of Dustin, and saw him grin out of the corner of his eye. Okay, so that was the right move.

 

_I would suggest moving his hand higher up your thigh._

 

Jeremy yelped and jumped in his seat as the Squip peeked it’s head between the two front seats. It caused Dustin to jump too, considering they were in total silence.

 

“Woah- What happened?” Dustin snuck a worried glance at Jeremy, “Do I need to pull over?”

“No!” He said louder than he meant, Jeremy’s breathing calming down. If he could frown at the Squip without making Dustin even _more_ worried, he would. Instead Jeremy will settle for mentally doing it, he knows the message will reach.  “Sorry-I just uh, zoned out and got startled.”

 

Jeremy received another worried glance, but Dustin didn’t press it. “Okay, just tell me if anything is wrong.”

 

    He desperately wanted to change the topic, “Hey uh-Look! There’s an arcade by the theater! We can check that out.”

 

    “Sure, we are a little early for movies right now, so this can pass the time.” Dustin parked his car, shutting it off. They got out, and Dustin reclaimed his hand.

 

    “I can pay.” Jeremy said.

 

    “What kind of date would I be if I made you pay for it?” Dustin teased.

 

    “Pay for ourselves?”

   

    “That works, but I’m buying the movie tickets.”

 

    “As long as I get the snacks.”Jeremy laughed softly.

   

    “There, then we will be even.” Dustin grinned, as promised they each paid for themselves. The place wasn’t super crowded, about as busy you would expect for a Friday night. They looked around for a moment before Jeremy pointed at a game.

 

    “Look, they have Tapper.”

 

    “What are you, an old man?” Dustin teased.

 

    “I would _cream_ you at Tapper.”

 

    “Dude, it’s not even a multiplayer game.”

 

    “Point being?”

 

    “....You’re on.”

 

    Everyone has their video game strengths, Michael’s is somehow finding every single Easter egg in games. Dustin’s is thinking fast on his feet and being eerily good at quick time. But Jeremy? As weird as it is, he excels at problem solving and multitasking. The second Tapper started, he got into the _zone_. It starts out easy, as to expected with a game. He could tell Dustin was unimpressed at the start, but the longer the game went on Jeremy could tell that his expression changed. Not that he was about to take his eyes off of the screen for a second, he was on a roll. Eventually he lost, but not without taking first place on the leader board.

 

“Holy shit…” Dustin trailed off, “Okay, I am not even going to compete with _that_ , you win.”

 

Jeremy smile smugly, feeling victorious. That was, until Dustin pointed to a game across the arcade.

 

“No…”

 

It stared at him with it’s blinking lights and loud music. The machine oozed despair and crushed dreams.

 

_Dramatic much?_

 

“That’s not fair! I can’t compete against you in Dance Dance Revolution!” Jeremy whined.

 

“Hey, you chose a game you knew you could easily best me at. I am just returning the favor.” Dustin smirked. Jeremy huffed, rolling his eyes as his doom loomed over head. He got on one platform, Dustin got on the other putting a coin in.

“I’ll choose an easy song for your noob legs.”

 

“Fuck you, I _rocked_ at Just Dance, this will be easy.” Though, the second the game started, Jeremy started falling behind. If he thought Dustin was graceful whole playing Just Dance stoned off their asses, this was truly something. In fact, Jeremy had stopped dancing to just watch Dustin. He got this intense look on his face, his legs moving faster than Jeremy can keep up.

 

When the song was finished, Dustin was panting. Jeremy could see a bead of sweat at his temple, his chest heaving slightly under his shirt. His eyes tracked as Dustin licked his lips, and Jeremy licked his own subconsciously. He never noticed how attractive Dustin was until this moment. Like he knew Dustin was cute, but it never struck him how he was kinda, well _hot_.  How the fuck did he only now realize he was bisexual?

 

_Jeremy._

 

Fuck off.

 

_I would recommend you stop staring, unless you would like to have a erection in the middle of the arcade._

 

Jeremy blushed, looking away. He looked at the screen and saw he lost miserably, but he didn’t really care that much.

“Good job dude.”

 

“Thanks Freckles.” He smiled, “Hey, I saw a photo booth, want to give it a go?”

 

“Sure.” Jeremy let Dustin lead him to the photo booth. It was a tight fit, they were pressed against each other, but Jeremy was more than okay with that.

 

“I got this one.” Jeremy said, putting in a coin. There was a countdown and they did a normal smile, some goofy ones. Then finally for the last one, Dustin turned Jeremy’s head and pressed his warm lips against Jeremy’s. He knew it was coming and was _definitely_ not against this. The angle was awkward because of how small the space was, yet Dustin’s hands were pulling him impossibly closer. The camera had stopped taking pictures, but that didn’t pull them apart. Dustin shifted them, pressing Jeremy’s back against the side of the photo booth. He hovered over him, and Jeremy was definitely not complaining at all. It had gotten warm in the booth, they parted for a moment, panting softly. Jeremy doesn’t think he will ever get tired of kissing Dustin. Dustin cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb over Jeremy’s cheek bone.

 

“You are so pretty.” Dustin said softly, making Jeremy blush. He licked his lips to reply but caught Dustin’s eyes tracking the movement. Any thought went out the window as he surged forward and kissed Dustin again, it may have been too rough and they hit their teeth together, but that was the last thing on their mind.  There were hands on Jeremy’s hips, his arms wrapping around Dustin’s neck. Dustin pulled away slightly from the kiss and trailed down Jeremy’s neck, earning a soft sound from him. This was fine, they’ve done this before. He felt safe with Dustin.

 

His eyes drifted open after having closed, and Jeremy had to try not to scream again. The Squip had phased through the side of the booth so just it’s head and shoulders were visible. It was just staring at them. He was getting ready to tell it to fuck off, when Dustin started pulling back.

 

“Hey, are you okay? I didn’t push you or anything, did I?” Dustin asked, concerned.

 

“No, sorry. It just, heh, kinda dawned on me that we were doing this in a photo booth at a crowded arcade.” Jeremy said, which technically wasn’t a lie. It also seemed like that had just dawned on Dustin as well. He pulled back some.

 

“I guess we did get carried away.” Dustin laughed softly, “Come on, we don’t want to miss the movie.”

 

They straightened out their clothes and got out of the booth, Jeremy grabbed the photos and they headed out. Luckily, the theater was just next door so they didn’t have to walk far.

 

“So, What would you like to see?” Dustin asked. Jeremy looked at what they were offering. Hmm, Into the Spider-verse was coming here next week, so that was out. Maybe something scary? Jeremy can handle some gore, though anything with torture makes him squeamish.  But it’s nothing he can’t handle.

 

_May I make a suggestion?_

 

Like I can stop you.

 

_Perhaps the new Bohemian movie would be-_

 

“Hey Dustin, want to see the new Halloween movie?” Jeremy cut the Squip off, he was not going to listen to it tonight. He was going to do the opposite of it’s instructions.  There was some satisfaction in disobeying it.

 

“Sure, sounds good.” Dustin paid for the tickets while Jeremy got their snacks. Since the movie has been out for a while now, the theater was pretty empty. They got good seats and sat through the ads before the trailers started. Jeremy reached for Dustin’s hand at some point during the start of the movie. Everything was going fine, until Dustin suddenly tensed up. Jeremy thought he might have done something, he looked at the screen. Nothing really was happening at the moment, just someone in the hospital.

 

“I-I’ll be right back.” Dustin said, abruptly getting up and leaving. Jeremy debated whether he should chase after him or not. It seemed that he was upset? But if he was the problem, he doesn’t want to make it _worse_.

 

_This is why you should have listened to me. This could have been avoided._

 

Well, how was I supposed to know that he would bolt?

 

_You don’t, that is the point of me. To make everything about you perfect._

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, whatever. He wasn’t going to take this. Jeremy got up, looking for Dustin, finally locating him in the bathroom. He was leaned over the sink, looking sick.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Jeremy asked softly. Dustin looked pale and shaken.

 

“Ye-Yeah, sorry for leaving so suddenly.” He said. Jeremy frowned a bit.

 

“What happened? Was it me or-”

 

“No, it wasn’t you.” Dustin cut him off, “It’s stupid really. God, you would think I am such a loser.”

 

It was weird seeing Dustin so self conscious and nervous, and Jeremy didn’t like it. Not one bit.

 

“Try me. You are talking to a huge dork right now, I can handle it.”

 

Dustin stared at him for a moment before sighing. “It was the scene in the movie, the uhm, hospital scene.”

 

Jeremy frowned, not really getting it, “Wait, so are you like scared of hospitals?”

 

_Even your own stupidity amazes me._

 

What? What did I say Wro-

 

Then it clicked. It wasn’t the hospital that freaked Dustin out, because he was fine during the other hospital scenes. But this particular one, there was an up close shot of an IV needle going into one of the characters skin.

 

“Needles” Jeremy said suddenly. Dustin seemed to pale at the _word._ He rubbed at his arms and shuddered.

 

“ _Fuck_ , I hate them so much. Shit, Taking shots is the worse. One time I had a breakdown because the school was giving out flu shots and I didn’t know if my parents opted me out, so I was just waiting for the nurse to call me into her office. And-And everyone was sharing their shot horror stories and-” Dustin almost looked like he was about to throw up. “I just, _really_ hate needles.”

 

Well, now Jeremy felt like shit. “I would have never suggested that movie if I had any idea.”

 

_Tried to warn you._

 

“But hey, when did that needle story even happen? I bet you have gotten better.”

 

“Jeremy, that happened literally a week before we started talking.”  
  
    Oh shit, okay so maybe the fear was worse than that. Jeremy reached out, resting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, that’s a totally normal fear to have.”

 

“At 17?”

 

“Yes, most definitely at 17.” Jeremy reassured.

 

“Just think of it this way, I’m 17 and scared of…” He trailed off, suddenly embarrassed to admit his fear.   

 

“Of?” Dustin prompted.

 

“Of…” Jeremy mumbled the end bit.

 

“Sorry, couldn’t hear you.” Dustin smiled softly, at least this was getting him to perk up a bit.  Even if it was at Jeremy’s expense.

 

“Birds!” Jeremy exclaimed, “I-I’m scared of birds-like rubber duckies ones-“ He closed his eyes, ready for laughter to come at him. That this was the end of the date and it was ruined.

 

“...What?”

 

Jeremy huffed, okay that wasn’t a _bad_ response, so maybe he was willing to hear him out.  

 

“So at, uhm, at my house there were these barn swallows that always made a nest on our porch, but the problem was they were really protective of their nest so they would always dive bomb us. SO every summer I live in fear of those stupid birds.”

 

“Okay, but rubber duckies? How does that fit in?”

“I know, it sounds _so_ fucking stupid. I had a nightmare with one as a kid, and I don’t even remember it! But it really fucked me up, and then Michael didn’t help when he got me high and told me a conspiracy theory about how there is always one somewhere just watching you. And sophomore year Rich filled my locker with them and I had to go home I freaked out so badly.” Jeremy took a breath, “So, what I am trying to say is, your fear could be _way_ worse.”

 

Dustin was quiet for a moment and said, “I mean, it’s not stupid. Sure, it may be rubber duckies, but it’s a real fear. And it’s real to _you_ , so that doesn’t mean it’s stupid. Hell, you could be scared of fucking avocados and I would understand.”

 

“Avocados?” Jeremy snorted.

 

“Shut up, I’m trying to be supportive.” Dustin laughed, “Want to get out of here? I think we missed too much of the movie at this point.”

 

“Sure.” They headed out. Sure, the movie may not have gone as planned, but in the end Jeremy thinks that they got closer because if it. Hear that Squip? Fuck off.  Once outside of the theater, there was a crash of thunder in the distance.

 

“Sounds like a storm is coming.”   Dustin noted, “Better get you home then.”

 

He couldn’t help but be a bit disappointed at that, but Jeremy also understood. By the time they got inside the car and started driving, rain had started and it was picking up, fast. Dustin’s windshield wipers were going as fast as they could, but the road was still barely visible.

 

“Knew I should have checked the weather.” Dustin mumbled under his breath. “Okay, change of plan. We are staying at my house, I feel like I am going to wreck and this is not safe.”

 

Jeremy nodded, “I’ll text my dad.” He shot a quick message explaining the situation. When Dustin parked and turned off his car, they looked at eachother.

 

“On the count of three?” Jeremy suggested. Dustin nodded

 

“One...Two...Three!” They bolted out of the car, Jeremy yelping slightly.

 

“It’s so fucking cold!”

 

“Hurry!”

 

Once safely inside the house, they panted. Barely out there for two minutes and they were both soaked to the bone. Dustin noticed Jeremy shivering.

 

“Here, I can dry our clothes and lend you something. No need for either of us to get sick.” Dustin said. He lead Jeremy to his room, and if it was for dry clothes, he was more than happy to follow.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

   Jeremy tied the string on the sweats to make them fit better before settling under the covers, Dustin joining in.  He pressed close, wrapping his arms around Jeremy. He was tired and content, wrapping his arms around Dustin in return. They were facing each other, smiling softly.

 

    “How was it?” Dustin asked softly.

 

    “Good, amazing.” Jeremy replied, reaching out to gently brush some hair out of Dustin’s face.

 

    “Hey, can I ask you something?”

 

    “Yeah?”

 

    “If you sorta deactivated the Squip before, why not get rid of it?”

 

    Jeremy was silent, then whispered, “Because what if one day I will need it? Like, this is as far as I will ever go?”

 

    “Jeremy..” Dustin trailed off, “ You know that’s not true right? That thing caused you more stress than help. You have people that care about you, _I_ care about you. And if you really want to change the stuff that’s happened with the Squip, then you need to make that first step and reach out to everyone. You control you.”

 

    “I thought you believed that everyone has a destiny and choices don’t matter?”

 

    “Maybe I’m finally starting to change my views on that.” Dustin said softly, reaching out to cup his face, “Hey, I won’t force you to do anything, but you don’t need that thing in your head telling you lies. Because I like the real you, Christine likes the real you, and Michael does too.”

 

    Jeremy smiled softly, touched, “Thank you, I’ll talk to Michael about it.” He said softly.

 

    Dustin grinned, cuddling close and nuzzling his face into his neck. He wasn’t expecting Dustin to want to be the little spoon, but he thought it was _so_ fucking cute that he had no problems holding him.

 

    “Good night Dustin.”

 

    “Good night Freckles.”

   

   

  


	2. They fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just pure smut honestly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are here, that means you have reached the +++++
> 
> After you finish this you can just go back to the ++ and finish it out.

Dustin told Jeremy to throw his shoes in the bathroom, but when Jeremy came back into Dustin’s room he was _not_ ready for him to be there _shirtless_. If he thought that he had it bad at the arcade, it was nothing compared to now. His whole face turned red, Dustin’s back was to him so he couldn’t see his bisexual distress. Jeremy watched as Dustin lifted his arms above his head to peel off his wet shirt, his shoulder muscles rippling under his skin. Dustin had the kind of muscle that wasn’t in the form of six pack abs, but more of a stocky body type. Doesn’t help the guy has a sweet tooth but to Jeremy his body was perfect, because honestly he never cared for stuff like that.  But with arms like that Dustin could pick him up and slam him against the be-

 

“Jeremy?”

 

Jeremy snapped out of his daze. Fuck, busted. “I uhm- I-”

 

“Aren’t you going to take your clothes off?”

 

Why oh _why_ did Dustin have to put it like that? He gave a jerky nod, debating whether to do it in here, or the bathroom. At a last second  decided to ‘fuck it’ and started to take his shirt off. He was surprised to see Dustin was checking him out too, but much more open than when Jeremy was doing it.

 

“You have freckles everywhere dude.” He noted, giving him that fucking heart melting smile.

 

“I- Yeah I uhm, d-do.” Smooth.

 

Dustin stepped closer. Has he always been this warm? Jeremy feels like he should know the answer to that but his brain was shutting down. Dark eyes were piercing him, making it hard to do anything.

 

“ That’s not all of your clothes, Freckles.” Dustin said softly. Jeremy swallowed.

 

“Then take them off me.”  Jeremy stared Dustin in the eyes, as he said that. That seemed to set something in motion because Dustin tugged him closer by his belt loops, making Jeremy gasp as they were suddenly pressed against each other, lips quickly continuing what got interrupted in the photo booth.  

  

Suddenly everything was so fast, Dustin’s hands seemed to be _everywhere_. Meanwhile Jeremy was pushing his hat off so he could run his hand through Dustin's rain damp hair. Tugging on it lightly resulted in a nip to his bottom lip, making Jeremy moan softly. Dustin took the chance and slipped his tongue into Jeremy’s mouth, his knees nearly giving away. But strong arms wrapped around him and held him up.

 

_Move your hands more, touch him. Be more bold._

Fuck this was _not_ the time. Instead of acknowledging the ‘advice’ he received, Jeremy threw himself into getting lost in this. He pulled back just barely.

 

“Bed?”

 

“Bed.”

 

Jeremy quickly laid down, pulling Dustin on top of him. His hands were at his hips, pulling them closer. It was reassuring to feel that Dustin was just as worked up as he was. Then Dustin rolled his hips against Jeremy’s, making much needed friction and a surprised moan leave him. His legs tried to wrap around Dustin’s waist, but his pants were restricting them. Luckily he seemed to catch on, working Jeremy’s pants off. It took some struggling because they were still wet from the rain, but eventually Jeremy was down to his boxers. That made grinding more fun, though it wasn’t fair that he was the only one in his boxers.

 

“Pants off, now.”

 

“Someone is bossy.”

 

“And horny.”

 

Dustin laughed, sitting up and being a fucking tease as he _slowly_ undid the zipper on his pants. Eventually they were on even ground, something that gave Jeremy some comfort. Dustin didn’t go back to kissing him, he looked at him seriously and asked,

 

“Are you okay with this?”

 

Jeremy nodded, this was fine. This was _more_ than okay.

 

“Yes, now please Dustin.”

 

Dustin nodded, leaning in and started kissing him again.  A hand was on the outside of his boxers, palming him making Jeremy gasp and buck up into the contact. He was sure his blush had reached his shoulders at this point, his body was on fire.

 

_I would try to do some dirty talk, I can give you some tip-_

 

“Would you leave me the fuck alone?” Jeremy didn’t realize he had said that out loud until Dustin was looking at him very concerned.

 

“Jeremy?”

 

“No-Shit, it wasn’t you. It’s my stupid Squip, it’s been giving me ‘pointers’ all night.” Jeremy sighed, “It won’t leave me alone no matter how many times I ask it to stop.”

 

Dustin seemed to think for a moment, then sat up.

 

“I will be right back.”

 

He left the room, coming back a moment later with a bottle of...alcohol? Fear seized Jeremy for a moment.

 

“No, don’t worry I’m not trying to get you drunk.” Dustin quickly said. “You said alcohol messes it up for a bit right? So just drink a bit to get it to go away. Because I want you comfortable during this, and I _only_ want you. Not you having to worry about some computer chip. I won’t force you to.”

 

    Dustin held out the bottle, just enough to get rid of it right? That doesn’t have to be a bunch, just like what? A sip? Jeremy took the bottle.

 

    “See you later Keanu Reeves knock off.” He said as he downed some of the drink. It burned on the way down but that was a small price to pay to have his head to himself. Jeremy watched as it faded out of sight, he waited for any input, but silence.

 

    “It’s gone.”

 

    “Are you okay?”

 

    “Yes, it’s just us now.”

 

    Dustin nodded, he pressed his lips against Jeremy’s for a moment before reaching into the bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and two condoms.

 

    “Have you ever fingered yourself?” Dustin asked, Jeremy blushed at the bluntness of the question.

 

    “Once but I didn’t really know what I was doing.” Jeremy admitted.

   

    “That’s okay, I just needed a starting point.” He said, “So I will go slow, but I’m letting you in control okay? You tell me to stop and I will.”

 

    Jeremy nodded, “I trust you.”

 

    Dustin smiled at that, then pulled off Jeremy’s boxers.  It was so weird being exposed to another person like this. His legs were spread so Dustin could settle between them. Then Dustin started rolling a condom onto Jeremy.

 

    “Wait, why do I need one?”

 

    “Just wait and see.” He had a little smirk on his face as he said that. Dustin poured some lube on his hand, “Ready?”

 

    “Ready.”

 

    Dustin slowly worked in one finger. It wasn’t that bad, didn’t hurt. It was a little weird and uncomfortable, especially when Dustin started moving it, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

 

“I’m good.”

 

He added another one, even slower. _Now_ Jeremy could feel the stretch, the uncomfortable feeling growing slightly. It took Dustin longer to move it this time.  Jeremy experimentally rolled his hips, a hum leaving him.

 

“How are you holding up?” Dustin asked, his fingers were spreading now, seeming to search for something.

 

“Fine,hurts a little.” Jeremy admitted.

 

“It will, but don’t worry this will feel good soon.”

 

He nodded, a small groan leaving him as a third was added. Jeremy felt so full, it was a little overwhelming.  Jeremy closed his eyes, shifting again to try and find a comfortable angle as he was being stretched. It hurt more now, the pain starting to outweigh the pleasure. But then something warm was wrapped around the head of his dick causing Jeremy to gasp and look down. Dustin’s lips were around him, and he was looking up at him as if he doesn’t have some Jeremy’s dick in his mouth. Giving a firm suck, Jeremy moaned. Now he gets why there was a extra condom, to distract him from the prep and it was working. Especially when Dustin swirled his tongue around him.

 

“Fuck.” Jeremy gasped, his hand flying to Dustin’s hair, any discomfort far from his mind. More of him went into Dustin's mouth and it felt like his body was on fire again, like Dustin was trying to suck his soul out. But fuck if it didn’t feel good. But then His head started bobbing, cheeks hollowed out as his fingers started a rhythm that made Jeremy melt into the bed.

 

“ _Dustin-_ ”Jeremy moaned, and his back arched up as Dustin’s fingers hit something. That seemed to be what Dustin was aiming for because his fingers drove over that spot over and over until he was left shaking and gasping.

 

“Dustin- _fuck!_ , I’m close-” Jeremy warned, pulling on his hair hard. He pulled off which earned a whine from Jeremy.

 

“Not yet, the fun has only begun.” Dustin smirked, pulling his fingers out which left Jeremy feeling empty. He lifted Jeremy’s hips, sliding a pillow underneath him. Finally, Dustin pulled off his boxers. He didn’t think his face could get any darker, but it was nice to see Dustin was just as worked up, if the precome on his tip was anything to go by. Jeremy helped open the condom wrapper, because of the lube on Dustin’s hand. Laying back down, Jeremy watched Dustin slick himself up, and settle between his legs, his tip pressing against him.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Ready.”

 

Dustin just pushed in the tip, groaning. “Fuck Jeremy, you are so tight.”

 

“Keep going.” He nodded, pushing in more until he was all the way inside. If Jeremy thought he was full with just fingers, he was wrong. Dustin felt so hot inside him, and also a mess. He had his face buried in Jeremy’s neck, panting softly. It seemed that he was holding back, waiting for Jeremy. He clenched around him, rolling his hips down to see if he was ready. Dustin moaned into his neck, and that made Jeremy impossibly harder.

 

“Move, please.” Jeremy said desperately. Dustin didn’t need to be told twice, he pulled out and pushed back in, both of them moaning together. He started moving, the pace was nice. It made Jeremy feel all warm and mushy that Dustin was going so gentle for him, but…

 

“Faster, Please Dustin, I need more.” He panted,and Dustin delivered, snapping his hips forward and making Jeremy moan. His arms wrapped tightly around him as his legs did the same.  This felt so fucking good, especially when Dustin was holding onto his ass, angling him better, or when he started leaving marks on his collarbone. Jeremy pulled at Dustin’s hair, his other hand scratching his back which seemed to work him up more, making him rougher.

 

“You are so fucking perfect.” _Oh_. That definitely made Jeremy moan louder. Dustin seemed to have caught on, because he kept going, leaving a mark on the sensitive skin under his ear, nibbling on the lobe. Jeremy was shaking again as he got closer.

 

“Dustin-”

 

“I got you.”

One stroke from his hand wrapping around his dick was all it took to send Jeremy overboard. He moaned loudly, his whole body tense before collapsing on the bed panting. Dustin wasn’t far behind, gasping Jeremy’s name as he came. The only sound was their breathing and the rain outside.

 

That was so good, so intense, so hot.

 

“Holy shit.” Was all Jeremy could say, earning a laugh from Dustin.

 

“Holy shit indeed.” He slowly pulled out, making a sound leave Jeremy. Dustin left to go take care of the condoms and wipe the lube off of them.

 

“Thank you.” Jeremy said, his orgasm fading. But he still felt all rubbery and nice.

 

“Want something to wear?”

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Dustin lent him a pair of sweats that hung loose on his hips, but Jeremy has a feeling that was on purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> So for those who skipped the second chapter, Jeremy catches Dustin changing which leads them to getting a little handsy. The Squip keeps making suggestions for what Jeremy should do, and it eventually leads to Dustin catches on. Dustin gives Jeremy a small amount of alcohol to make the Squip leave, they have sex and Dustin lends Jeremy some sweat pants. And thats it!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
